


Make Do

by Spatzi



Series: Roemance is Undead [1]
Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy Bryan will do anything to ensure Eugene Roe has something good, something worthy of him, to come back to. Even if it will never be him. </p><p>Set within the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5898934/chapters/13598689">universe</a> the brilliant <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rum4life/works">rum4life</a> has created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rum4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rum4life/gifts), [colormesherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormesherlocked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Till the Day is Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898934) by [rum4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rum4life/pseuds/rum4life). 



> To the former, for writing, and to the latter, for beta-reading one of the best zombie!apocalypse fics I've ever had the good fortune of stumbling upon in my twenty years of reading fanfiction.

There's no love lost, no love given, no love wanted. Everything is born from hate, from desperation, from the deep need to feel alive and well. It's a momentary reprieve.   
  
"Fuck," is all he says, and it's all there is to it. To _this_. Just a fuck.  
  
A mere lick into a warm mouth, a simple open mouthed kiss to a shoulder blade, a quick taste of blood, sweat, and the fleeting but unmistakable sweetness that could only be Eugene Roe.  
  
A steady litany of _Christ Almighty_ and _Fuck, shit, fuck, what the—_ is half choked into unsteady moans between his ear and temple, and the ragged sound of uneven breathing, of that sure fire sign of _life_ , gives him the strength to push, to thrust, to move, to plant his feet firmly on the ground and at shoulder's width apart like the good soldier he feels he's become.  
  
It's a war out there, and this momentary reprieve is, at least in his mind, in fact a battle.  
  
He feels the pale thighs he's encased in-between begin to tremble, and he knows he's winning.   
  
He comes with a grunt, with a slight stutter of the hips. His grip on the man caught between him and the wall is as hard and unrelenting as the fierce hatred simmering beneath the surface of his skin. He shifts him higher up on his waist, "Unfuck your shit," he spits, slamming him once, twice against the concrete before pulling himself out and off of the trembling mess of clenching heat and limbs.  
  
"Put it in your head that he fucking needs you," he adds, a vehement addendum to a memo that will likely never be forgotten. "He needs you alive."  
  
He tucks himself back into his scrubs, still angry, a hell of a lot more bitter, but as he turns he catches a glimpse of guilt and understanding on Babe Heffron's face; he knows his job is done.  
  
Later, in the early hours of the morning, Eugene Roe returns, bloody, broken, _alive_ , and welcomed by a Babe Heffron with a relieved smile and a steely determination in his eyes.   
  
He snorts, claps Gene on the shoulder, and goes to light a cigarette in a far corner of the room. His lips clamp down on the filter, tongue flicking forward to taste the paper and nicotine. He wants nothing more than to kiss the man, to have more of the sweetness that was wholly Eugene Roe he was able to lick off of Heffron.  
  
He makes do with the taste and feel of smoke instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Roe being separated from the rest during an encounter with a horde of flesh-eating undead, Babe rushing to save him, and Tim, having absolute faith in his fellow surgeon's strength and quiet determination, stepping in to save the South Philly native from clumsily causing his own death. Because he knows Roe is going to need Babe and he, in turn, needs Gene, even if he has to make do with the leftover taste of his one true love on another. ~~Jfc, I'm stabbing myself with my own goddamn feels!~~.


End file.
